The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The need for articulating joint replacement may be due to injury, over use, trauma, or disease, for example. To repair the articulating joint, it may be necessary to implant the prosthesis into a long bone such that part of the prosthesis completely replaces the articulating end of the bone. Modular prostheses are often used in connection with long bones as they provide a customizable fit along the length of the prosthesis and are assembled intraoperatively. During the operative procedure, the surgeon may “trial” fit various components of the modular implant to accommodate the particular anatomy of the patient. Trial fitting of an implant may, however, leave regions of the implant exposed, including the connection points between the components of the modular implant.